Crimson Streak
by Lightning Master Zero
Summary: A lot can happen in four year people change some for the better some for notset up four years after EP21
1. The Crimson Streak

Disclaimer I do not own and never will unless by some random act of god Eureka seven. Don't flame if you don't like it

Crimson streak episode 1

Renton's mind was in a state of breakdown as he hurriedly packed his belongings together. 'All the time I've been killing people'. 'All this time I've been taking lives'. "Sis help me, what am I doing why am I here? What can I hope to gain from being here, I'm falling apart"said Renton as he packed his bags together...

**Renton's POV**

_As I looked_ _at the Gekko speeding away from me I still couldn't believe I jumped out the ship. I hung in the air for awhile before climbing onto my lift board, the only thing ting me to the Gekko_

_State was the green wheel holland had gave me. I looked back one more time to see the Gekko. _

_Eureka I'm sorry._

It has been four years since Renton left the Gekko state in that time the military has increased it's efforts to capture the crew of the Gekko. It has become so bad that there is almost always at least one battle a day with the Gekko just making it out alive. To make matters worse the military has divided it's faction in a civil war against it's self. The radicals and the Extremist have begun warring against each other in what has been called the new age of crisis. Both factions have similar goals one is to capture the Gekko state and the mysterious Crimson streak. With the Sages on one side and Dewey on the other the world had become a war field.

The Gekko flew high above the earth it's occupants jittery and anxious from the on coming attacks. They were en route to a place called Terica it was a neutral country in the war, they figured that if they could sneak in they would hide out for a while until the heat of the war was in full swing so that they would be given less priority. The crew had seen better times, since Renton left four years ago things went from bad to worse.

First there was this entire war, second there was holland who seemed to be distant and finally the

most visibly changed thing was Eureka. When Renton left she drawn back into her shell reverting to what she was like before Renton cam it was saddening. Though she tried to hide it for the sake of the children and everyone else she couldn't disguise the teas that came at night when she thought about him.

The crew had made it a side note in every place they stopped to ask and look for Renton sadly all they got was more grief.

Holland sat at the captain's chair deep in thought. 'Well holland this is one fine mess you seemed to bring about. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do to force a kid into warfare for your own personal gain. Then there s Eureka she tries to hide it but it's as plain to see as day she misses him...badly she can try to hide it all she wants but were not deaf we can hear the cries at night'.

Though holland seemed not to affected by the whole situation that was only because he had to be a strong leader for the crew on the inside this thing was tearing him up. The whole ship seemed incomplete with out Renton.

Doggie walked over to Holland who was still deep in thought. . Slowly he made his way up to about three feet away he was about to speak when holland said "What do you want Doggie?" with out even moving from his spot." Doggie surprised that Holland noticed he was there asked his question "Holland where are we heading to any way?" He asked "Were heading to Terica" Holland said expecting a land flow of questions to come after that. "Terica but isn't that place surround by five war zones and three bases?!". "Yeah"came the simple reply from Holland. "So what's wrong with you man we get blown to bits if we even get close to that place!"

Holland started getting angry ."If you have a better I idea be my guest to pilot us to some place where we aren't getting shot at everyday! We are in the center of a big war here and I for one intend to live". He sighed calming down a bit "If we can make it to Terica then we'll be safe for awhile at least long enough for the crew to get a break for the nonstop battling we've had to do plus the ship is in pretty bad shape if you haven't noticed, that last battle took off nearly all the reflector plates on the left and right wings so really we don't have choice but to make it to Terrica cause I don't know how much longer the Gekko can take this kind of beating."

"Plus if you add to that the fact that we only have three working LFOs we're screwed if we don't make it." Seeing that Holland was in a rut doggie decided to try and lighten the with some conversation. "So Holland what do you think of this mysterious guy the Crimson streak I heard that he was last seen around the Terican area do you think we'll run into him? I mean it would kinda be a good thing right he is just like us wanted by both sides of the military".

Holland seemed to think about that for a second he then responded "he is supposed to be one of the anti war rebels that go against both sides, I heard that he is extremely well in combat. He took out a fleet of twenty KLFs by himself. Then there's the fact that he took out five of them while he was on the ground out of his LFOS. The guy is amazing that for sure but I've also heard that he shows no mercy on the battlefield that's why they gave him his other name Crimson death"said Holland deep in thought. "So ya think we'll met him in Terrica?, I mean that is where he was last spotted"said Doggie. "If we do run into him lets hope that he is an ally and not an enemy"replied Holland.

Eureka walked along the halls of the Gekko she seemed to be in a sadder state than usual the battles had really taken a toll on her and she wished it would just end...besides that there was someone on her mind. 'Renton why did you leave so long ago why?' When holland had first told her that Renton had left she was sad but she never knew she would be this sad.. But of all the things she wanted to know she wanted to know why, why had he left. He had even left a note saying that he didn't want to be followed. She missed him so much, she even knew why she missed him now...she loved him.

The rest of that day was spent preparing for an inevitable battle. They hadn't been attacked by either side of the military for three days so they were expecting a big attack especially since they were passing right by a military outpost on the way in to Terica. Once they made it in to Terican airspace they would be alright, the military factions did not want to start a big issue with attacking neutral countries.

Taho looked at the data read out on the screen of the pilots seat. "Heads up! We have two battle cruisers and twenty KLFs coming up on our side!" Sure enough outside from about thirty miles away there was the enemy coming up quick on the side of the Gekko. Almost instantly three Lfos launched from the Gekko and were engaged in battle. From the bridge Taho was saying onto the radios " We only need to hold them off for about forty more minutes we're almost into Terica's airspace".

The battle was one sided because of the vast numbers of the Enemy ,This time they meant business. They had pulled out all the stops for this battle. "Squadron A and B attack the ship squadron C and C your with me"shouted the enemy leader. The KLFs zoomed about the air engaging the ship and the Gekko state members . The enemies were being smart in this attack they split up the three LFOS and coordinated there attacks in two's. Eureka and Holland were holding out alright for the most part. "Doggie get back here and cover the Gekko!" said Taho over the intercom. As he flew towards the Gekko the enemy cut him off.

The battle was starting to look bad when out of no where a laser shot out from behind the Gekko and hit one of the enemy battle cruisers causing significant damage. The battle stopped for a few seconds as a large grey ship came from behind the cloud bank of the Gekko. From this ship came a single LFO, it was black and had red five red stripes two on each arm and leg plus one on it's chest to it's head.

Instantly most of the enemy KLFs forgot all about the Gekko state as most headed to retreat to the cruisers while some headed off to engage the strange black LFO but a few remained to hassle the Gekko State. Over the radio interceptor random voices could be heard talking all at once "It's the Crimson Streak retreat!, It's him attack don't let him through, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!, Pull yourself together squadron A, B and C attack the Crimson Streak, squadron D continue the assault on the gekko state".

Fifteen KLFs engaged the Crimson Streak in battle in what could only be described as a massacre. From it's right side the black LFOS pulled out a huge katana and proceeded to cleave every KLF in his way in half . The way it moved was like the LFOS was alive in a human sense, fast and fluidly. It blocked bullets like they were nothing as effortlessly slew it's enemies. Back with the Gekko crew they were engaging the two cruisers with the help of the mysterious gray ship that had helped them earlier.

Volleys of laser fire and missiles flew between the four ships. The gekko received a direct hit and was starting to lose power. The three LFOS where starting to be overtaken by the Enemy, Eureka was having trouble dealing with the two pilots that were hassling her ,Doggie had been forced to return to the ship by Holland saying that his LFO couldn't take anymore damage. Eureka was in real trouble now as she struggled to dodge the attacks of the other two KLFs. She ducked under the spray of bullet fire just as the other pilot expected as he went in for the kill.

His dagger drawn coming straight for the cock pit time seemed to freeze as she watched the blade coming for her 'Renton' she thought as she closed her eyes and waited from the impact but it never came the dagger had been stopped by the black LFOS grabbing it. From there on the battle was pretty much won in a flash of movement the two KLFs explode the long sword of the LFO cover in blood it then set his sights on the cruisers. It flew towards them with an incredible velocity. From the damaged cruisers a massive laser came straight at it but instead of dodging the laser it stopped right in it's path.

The beam came within thirty feet of it before it brandished it's sword, caught the beam and reflected it back on the main engines of the ship destroying it making a very bright explosion in the process. Taking advantage of the explosions brightness the mysterious LFO snuck behind a cloud bank and appeared behind the second cruisers, it raised it's sword above it's head the blade starting to glow red hot as he thrust it down the bow of the ship and ran it straight down the middle effectively cutting it in half. Holland and others watched in half amazement half horror at the power this pilot held and now fully under stood why he was called Crimson death.

About five minutes later the Gekko was beginning to lose altitude when the gray ship sent a message to it . "This the captain of the Freedom speaking, your ship seems to be in bad shape we request you follow us to our base if you want help." seeing as how they didn't have much of a choice in the matter they agreed. The Nirvash and Holland's LFOS returned to the ship getting a good look at the LFOS the crimson streak piloted, upon closer inspection the LFOS bore a slight resemblance to the Nirvash. It's lift board was the same color red as the strips on it's body and it had what looked like a large case on its back. But the most distinguishing and frightening feature was it's eyes, they we're blood red.

The Freedom and the Gekko headed for what looked like a mesa but when they were about two miles from it it opened up reveling a hidden runway. "Follow us in and we'll see about getting that ship of yours fixed up" came from the Freedom. They followed the Freedom to the runway and began to land the Gekko. After landing both the Gekko and the Freedom the crews from both ships left to met each other on the runway, the mesa closing up as the crews walked toward each other.

A tall man who looked to be in his mid thirties walked toward Holland his dark blue eyes betrayed not underling hate or fear, his black hair blew with the slight breeze from the wind. "So this is the Famed Gekko state, then that must make you Holland". He said emitting an air of friendliness from himself. "My name is Chuck, Chuck Daniels" he said as he extended his hand for a hand shake. Seeing as how he wasn't threatening and had helped them out Holland shook his hand. The meeting was brought to an end as the black LFO made it in to the runway just seconds before it closed landing in a corner on the far side of the strip drawing every ones eyes to it.

As the cockpit started to open Holland asked in slight awe"Who is that?". Chuck turned his head towards the cockpit as the pilot stepped out . The Gekko state crew's eyes grew large and there mouths hung open. 'No way' thought Holland as he stared at the pilot. 'It's him' thought Eureka. As the pilot fully emerged to sit on the top of his LFO he turned his gaze to everyone. "That's Renton, Renton the Crimson Streak." said Chuck.

Renton stepped off of his black LFOS, he had changed drastically in the four years he was gone. He had grown about two feet and now stood only a few inches shorter than holland. His hair looked the same except it had grown into a ponytail in the back, his body was highly developed his muscles showed through his all black shirt. At his side was a black katana but what surprised the Gekko crew the most was that he had a large scar running down diagonally from the top of his left eyebrow through his eye to the middle of his cheek.

His left eye was gray dull and lifeless and his right eye was strange in it's self , it had no sparkle no shine it was dull like when someone dies there eyes lose there life, there glimmer, his eye was just like this a blue orb that neither glimmered or shined it was just there... His face no longer held the air of a troubled child but the face of one who has chosen a war beaten path to follow, the scowl on his face never moving. It seemed almost like he was frowning. Flipping off of the black LFO he made his way over to the group. He looked straight to Holland "Long time no see Holland" his voice sounding gruff and deeper than before.

Hollands eyes moved to the sword he wore at his right side a katana with a black sheath and golden flower pattern lacquered on it. "Long time no see Renton he said still in slight shock from the information that he had just found out. With that Renton turned towards the Gekko looking it over, he whistled toward the freedom. Five technicians came out from behind the side of the hanger and began to look various parts of the ship over. "They'll fix the gekko up good as new but in the meantime I suggest you get some rest because you all look like hell"said Renton as he walked towards the side door that the technicians had come through.

"He a mystery that one said Chuck as he watched Renton's retreating form. "The crimson Streak"said Holland as he slowly tuned back to the Gekko crew who were clearly as shocked as he was.

_**Eureka POV**_

_**Renton was that really you? Why have you changed so much? What happened to you in those four years? As I watch your retreating form I wonder do you still remember us... do you still remember...me?**_

Holland turned to Chuck intent on getting some answers from the man. "How long have you known?" him he asked not bothering to hide uneasiness. Chuck turned to him and replied. "Not long he has only been here about a week and in that space of time I hardly learned his name. But you seem to know him quite well. Have you met each other in the past." Holland just stared at the ground. "Yeah you could say that..." he said as he looked down.

Later as the crew sat around the bridge of the Gekko they were still taking in the fact that Renton was the Crimson Streak. "What in the world could have happened to make him change like that?"said Mischa recalling the battle earlier."When he left he couldn't even deal with the fact that he had killed and now he took out an entire fleet and two battle cruisers without and second thought. And then there was the way he looked his eyes especially."said Hop

"The way those eyes look at you...soulless, dead, it was scary."said Doggie. Was this really the same Renton that they had known? But the one question that was on all of there minds was how did he get the scar on his face and lose his eye. "I don't think that he is the same little boy that ran away so long ago, no he is not the same kid." said Taho and that was all that was said , that was all that needed to be said.

The sun was going down as Renton climbed to the top of the mesa he looked down at the city that was not even five miles away. He sat down on top of the plateau legs folded into a lotus position he began to meditate.

Chuck walked aboard the Gekko to inform the crew that the repairs would be done in about two days but he found the crew all sitting in one room. He announced his presence by saying "Is there some thing wrong". Holland looked at him and motioned him to come over. "We want to know about Renton where did you come to meet him". Holland said. Seeing that all eyes were on him Chuck began to speak. "Well it was about one week ago me and my crew of rebels had retreated to Terican airspace to avoid the hunters on our tails, we stopped in a city not to far from here intent on getting some rest".

"We were here about two day when at dusk twenty KLFs from Dewy's army showed up. They started to attack the town and destroying everything. Me and my crew moved to our LFOs but before we could get to the Hanger five KLF moved into the open area where people were running scared and we were cut off. the streets were in madness with people running from the KLFs. There was one guy that didn't move instead he pulled out a sword and what looked like three large pipe bombs which he threw at the ground beneath the KLFs".

"The whole area erupted in black smoke which turned blood red after ten seconds. Gunshots from the KLFs sprayed in every direction, then slowly started to stop as the people stopped running and looked towards the cloud of red smoke that was slowly disappearing they could see the guy standing on one of the fallen KLFs and he was covered in there blood".

" It didn't take much time for the army to notice as they were already on there way to the area. The guy jumped off the KLF and ran behind some old broke down buildings on the far side of town. The army started to search the area after finding the squad destroyed. The from behind the buildings a black LFO bursted out and started to fight with the KLFs it was amazing in short of ten seconds it had taken down half of the fleet there".

"The other half started to retreat and at the same time I came to recognize that this must be the Crimson Streak that every one was talking about but it wasn't over as in the distance the Sage's army was seen entering with twenty KLFs of it's own, upon viewing the Crimson Streak I guess both sides came to an agreement as the retreating KLFs from Dewy's army and the Sage's KLFs began to attack the Crimson Streak. We headed to the Freedom intent on helping the guy out. Taking it to the sky the Crimson Streak and the opposing KLFs began to battle. Even though he was vastly out numbered he began to pick them off one by one, It was the most incredible thing that I had ever seen! The freedom had entered the area and began to attack the KLF squadron".

"After we had got our LFOs into the sky a transmission came over the air saying that we should move to protect the city . So we moved our LFOs to the city line to protect them from any attack but it wasn't really even needed as he slaughtered the entire fleet. Even though they tried to retreat he showed no mercy he hunted every last one down. When the fighting had stopped the black LFO landed on the outskirts of town the cock pit opened and the same guy from before stepped out to look at his handy work.

"Some of the people in city started to march toward the pilot intent on finding out who this merciless hero was. In the moonlight the mob of people looked up at there blood covered savior to find that he was still a kid!..One kid had done what thirty LFOs couldn't have, what's more he was blind in his left eye! Me and my crew hastily approached him, we were slightly scared I mean this kid had taken out five KLFs on the ground with smoke bombs an a sword and the moved on to take out a fleet by himself. He looked at us with those dead soulless eyes and said simply "My name is Renton the Crimson Streak".

"After about one day people began calling him the Crimson Angel because he had saved the city, we didn't really meet him until he approached us and asked if there had been any recent attacks on the area. He doesn't talk much we've never seen him smile or laugh and that look on his face never changes plus those eyes... To me it looks like that kid has gone through hell came back and went back again". He said as he concluded the long story.

Eureka got up from her seat and left in a hurry Mischa went to get up and follow her only to find Hop holding her wrist shaking his head slowly as if saying no. Eureka wander about the hanger eventually making her way to a staircase. Wondering what's at the top she followed the stairs to a flat panel, she opens it and find that she is on the top of a mesa not only that but Renton is about twenty feet from her still meditating with the now nighttime sky looking down on him the light from the full moon illuminating the area outlining his features.

Renton was still in meditation and didn't notice her until he heard the slight gasp from behind him.

_**Renton POV**_

_**I got the name crimson streak from red marking and fast movements of my LFO. I got the name crimson death for my merciless nature in battle, And I got the name crimson angel for the people that I've saved, I left my past on the Gekko but it still follows me even now but I'm not the same person that I once was. NO I left that person behind on that day when IT happened three years ago. Eureka I am sorry but I not the same boy you knew so long ago. On that day three years ago that haunts my dreams even still I made a promise to myself and I'll keep that promise for me...for them.**_

_**I'm sorry but the Renton you knew is gone he is dead to me. I am the crimson streak.**_

A/N: This is my first Eureka Seven story give me a review if you like it

Lightning Master Zero


	2. Red Mist

Disclaimer I do not own and never will unless by some random act of god Eureka seven. Don't

flame if you don't like it

Crimson streak episode 2

the moon shone brightly upon the mesa's two soul occupants of Renton and eureka. Eureka slowly made her way over to where Renton was sitting, her mind was swarming with all kinds of questions while her heart felt as if it would fly out of her chest. Slowly she sat down next to Renton who was staring up at the moon.

**Renton POV**

I turned my head to look at Eureka... still as beautiful as I remember her. She doesn't seemed to have changed in these last four years she has gotten a bit taller but that's all I can see. Her eyes...in them I can see... happiness and something else I'm not sure. She sits down next to me and slowly but surely our eyes meet, my soul less orbs and her bright livid ones. We don't say anything we just bring our eyes back to the moon... it is then that I became aware of the heat in my cheeks and for the first time in four years I smiled because I felt...happy.

Eureka's heart was pounding against her chest she thought it would pop out any moment. She was dying to talk to h but she couldn't find the words as she open her mouth so she just stopped trying and enjoyed the moment. As she looked upon his face she noticed the scar and she unconsciously began to reach out toward his face gently making contact with it. Renton a bit surprised angled his head towards her a bit as she felt the length of it running across his eye.

"It happened about three years ago that I lost my eye"he said with a grim tone and paused as he allowed those horrible images from his past to flash through his mind the fire the destruction... the death. He recoiled away from eureka's hand as image flashed through his mind more prevalent this time. "I'm sorry eureka I can't be here with you...not now at least" he said as he got up an ran off leaving Eureka to sit and wonder what had happened.

**Eureka POV**

Renton what happened to you?..You seem distant farther...away. Please tell me what's wrong. You seemed to be happy so why did you leave me? I miss you already.

Eureka's gaze returned to the moon as a tear slowly slid down her face. She had no clue why he had got up and left like that. He was smiling one minute and the next he was gone. Renton was walking through the hanger his destination was his LFO. He crawled up the side and got into the cockpit closing the hatch as he did so, he needed to think and this is where he always did his best thinking, in his partner.

'I am sorry eureka but I just can't be with you there is too much going on in my life and if I brought you into it now you might get hurt and I won't let that happen'. "Hey Crimson the times ahead for us are going to be real difficult but I think that we can do it... I know we can. There is too much riding on our shoulders to fail." he said within the confines of the LFO. Renton leaned back into the seat as he let sleep come over him his plan was coming along quite well and if he made it through this then not only would he have fulfilled his promise but he would maybe get to be with Eureka.

Holland was awake on the Geeko, his eyes scanning the map as he plotted there location. Terrica was supposed to be a neutral country yet one of the three base on the border had attacked them but that wasn't what had him worried it was the story that Chuck had told them that had him worried. From what Chuck had told him three weeks before they had gotten here the city was attacked by both armies and probably would have been destroyed if not for Renton who was mysteriously already in the area. Just what the heck was going on here? He put down the map and decided to think on it more in the morning.

The sun rose shining it's rays across the mesa and the silent form that stood atop if it. Renton stared down at the city he knew that this would be the last time he saw it. Slowly he made his way towards the Geeko he knew that they wouldn't be able to leave Terrica not just yet. It had been two week ago when they had arrived he had made it a point to avoid them at all cost. He decided that now was the time that they should leave...before Terrica was crawling with military. He knew for a fact that with both the Geeko state and the Crimson streak here that both sides of the military would come to a alliance and try and stop there biggest threats. As he walked on board he took in the scenery not much had changed at all in the time that he was gone the ship for the most part still looked the same.

He walked down the hallway for a bit before he sensed that he was being followed, out of instinct his hand started to drift towards his katana but drew back when he remembered where he was at. What happened next was a flash of movement as Renton found himself face down on the floor with what felt like three barrels on his back. "YAY!!! Renton's back!!!" screamed the trio of barrels as Renton mumbled something incoherent into the floor. After the three children removed themselves from his back he got up rubbed it for a bit a turned around to look at his would be attackers, yep those were the kids they had grown up quite a bit but they were still the same kids from before.

Renton looked them each over. "Hey guys do you know where holland" is he asked his voice still as cold as ever. The kids were a bit scared out as they shook there heads no. He smiled at them and pulled out three lollipops from his pocket. "Here ya go, and you know you three shouldn't sneak up on people like that" he said giving the candy to the three children before him, Maurice stepped up to him and said "I think Holland, mommy and the others went out to the store for supplies"while sucking on his loli. "Hmm... alright then Maeter will you give this to holland when he comes back for me?" he asked "OK!" she smiled and took the note that he held out "Thank you" he said as he walked back down the hallway from which he enter before he found himself face down on the floor again. 'I knew it wasn't going to be that easy' he thought in his head.

"Please don't go! We don't want you to go away again!" he turned his gaze back at the three kids that held his legs tears in there eyes. 'Oh boy' he thought in his head. "Relax, I promise that I won't be gone for that long okay?" he said hoping the kids would let go of his leg. Slowly they let go and he turned to them and smiled one last time as he began to walk away "Don't worry I'll be back after a while."

Holland and the rest of the Geeko State walked aboard their ship loaded with supplies and as they began stowing them away Maeter gave the note from Renton to Holland. "What's that Holland asked Talho. Holland didn't answer right away then his eye's widened before he yell to everyone. "We need to get ready to leave NOW!" he said as he gave the note to Talho who looked over it eyes widening also. Renton walked into the Office where Chuck and his crew were, noticing all eyes turn to him.

"There is a massive fleet of ships coming this way for me and the Geeko state so we will be leaving before it gets to close to city." with that he walked out of the hanger. The Freedom crew didn't say anything they knew that this was a warning to stay away from the action. Renton made his way to the city via his new ref board, it was sleek all black with a red rim but it still had the wheel holland had gave him, he didn't know why he had keep it he just did. He made his way to a small broke down building in the middle of the town. He went inside of the decaying building and after sometime exited with a truck and what looked like a missile container.

After hailing the strange container back to the hanger he opened and stared at his most incredible and helpful invention which he had dubbed the 'Red mist'. The Red mist was a type of smoke screen the one he had used when he had took out the LFOs on the ground. His senses alerted him to the person walking up behind him, sensing no threat he turned around to Find that it was Holland.

Holland walked up still he was standing next to Renton looking at the strange black container which held about twenty bombs, each was the size of a large motorcycle with the top half black and the bottom half red. "There smoke screen bombs, I call them Red Mist there the bombs I used when I attacked the KLFs at the city except that these are for my LFO the one I use are much smaller" he said gesturing to his side where holland noticed a belt with about ten grenade sized bomb hooked on it.

"There really quite simple actually, the black chemical blocks out visual sensors when it first explode while the red chemical block heat sensors, night vision etc. unless the two chemical are combined the stay liquid though" he concluded. Holland looked up at the container. "I think we will be needing these if we want to get out of here"said Renton as he walked away.

Holland watched as Renton walked over to his LFO, now that he was closer to it he noticed that it didn't seem to have a vehicle mode and there was a strange what look like a black parachute pack built into it's back. He made his way back to the geeko he hade to get ready for departure now as he saw Renton packing some of the Red Mist bombs on to his LFO and stowing the rest on the Geeko. 'What the Hell is he doing that for Holland thought as he watched him.

The Sage council sat in their hall looking upon a screen that showed Dewey, they were contemplating there strategy for attack.. "We will have our SOF leaders Ray and Charles Beam leading this frontal assault came from one of the sages. "I will have my fleet attack from the flank lead by the END and together we will crush both the Geeko state and the Crimson streak." with that the communication's line was cut and silence was prevalent in the council's room. With Dewey he turned around to his vice commander "As soon as we have taken care of the Crimson streak I want you to capture the Geeko and destroy the Sage's fleet." with that said he left the bridge and began to prepare for the battle. Little did they know that they were in for a surprise.

On board the Geeko Holland and the other were just starting to take off, Renton was aboard with them on the bridge while Eureka was with the kids some place else on the ship. "Mama is Renton going to stay here with us?" Maurice asked shyly. Eureka didn't know how to react to the question she slowly put her head down. "He said that he was going to stay with us" said Maeter. "Yeah mama."said Maurice. Eureka's eye widened "He did?"she gasped out.

On the bridge Renton is staring out the side of a window. 'Hmm...I think it is about time for the fleets to start arriving. That will give me the perfect opportunity to set the plan in order.' He began walking towards the LFO bay to board his LFO. Back on the bridge Gidget was going over the trapper reading when she noticed that there was large congregation of ships coming up on the Radar. "Holland! There is a large fleet coming up on the starboard view!". "Damn there here already!". yelled Holland as he looked on the visual screen which revealed that a very large fleet was indeed bearing down on them but that's not what scared him it was the fact that the swan was leading them towards the Geeko.'Damn! Of all places to run into them!'

"Holland! We have another problem!" said Gidget as the screen split in two to show a large fleet flanking them with the END. 'Shit that thing is here too!'Holland yelled in his mind. "Talho get those lock jammers up NOW!" yelled Holland as he raised from his seat. Renton was sitting in Crimson "Guess it's time to see how many I have to kill before we can get outta here partner"he said to Crimson as he turned on the radio and hailed the bridge of the Geeko. "Open the bay" he said simply. "What! Is he crazy!" yelled Hop as he looked at Holland.

Holland simply looked back at him and said "Do it". In the bay the doors opened and Renton and Crimson went out to face the enemy. Renton looked around and paused a second as he viewed the Swan, 'Ray, Charles if you stand in my way then you too will die' he thought as he looked the ship over. Turning his head to the back he noticed the END, 'Hmm so she's here too huh? Just one more coal to the fire' he thought as he debated on which group to attack first. On the swan Ray and Charles were looking at the black LFO beside the Geeko. "It's him..." Ray said as she looked at the LFO, "You know I think that boy has come along way from when we first found him" said Charles as he walked over to hold Ray's hand. "I wish it didn't have to be this way" said Ray as she brought her eyes up to met her husband's.

Renton had his mind set, first he would go out to the frontal fleet seeing how as it was closet and take out the first line of cruisers and when he was finished there he would attack the fleet at the rear and that would give him enough time to enact his strategy. Setting his sight on the first cruiser he bolted off in front of the Geeko. About midway there they started to open fire on him, this was no problem for the crimson streak as he duck and weaved through the artillery fire like a needle. As he got closer to the first ship it gave him a chance to estimate how many more were in that fleet.

'Hmm... there are a bit more than I expected' he thought as he ducked a laser then came up under the cruiser and drawing his sword leaving a huge gash in it's underside. The craft began to explode form the damage inflicted on it as he moved on to it's engines taking them out by plunging his sword into them.

Now that he had penetrated the enemy lines the artillery fire increased heavily as he dodged missiles, bullets and lasers. 'This is starting to become annoying' he thought as he removed one of his Red Mist bombs and threw it towards the center of the fleet. The bomb exploded in midair instantly blanketing most of the area in a black mist. Onboard one of the cruiser the vice captain was yelling to his subordinate "What the Hell happened!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Sir we've lost visual and Radar!" he yelled out. "Switch to Heat Tracer and Night Scope" the captain said calmly as he watched from the captain's chair. "Heat Tracer and night scope on" said the subordinate. "He thinks that because he blocked our Radar and visual that we won't be able to lock on to him, pathetic not even the crimson streak could stand up to the fleet we have."he said smugly as the screen switched to heat and night visual display.

"You see he can not hide form us."he said turning his back to the screen. Outside the Red mist began it's transformation as it slowly began to turn into a deep blood red mist. "Sir we've lost all visual including the eat and night display!"yelled the subordinate. "What!" the captain yelled only to fall on his face as the ship shook from an explosion.

On the Geeko the main crew was watching in slight surprise at the mysterious smoke cloud that had gone from pitch black to blood red which was shortly followed by heavy artillery fire in all directions out of the cloud. Holland sat at the captain's seat watching the chaos ensue in front of them 'That giant cloud came from just one bomb... What is he planning to do with the rest?'

Renton was weaving through the fire as he concentrated his attack on the cruisers although the gas blocked out visual it was only in a distance of about twenty feet meaning that you wouldn't know you were being attacked until it was to late. He moved his way through the cannon fire taking out at least ten cruisers before he made his way out of the smoke screen and returned to the geeko.

Once back at the side of the geeko he took a survey of the rear fleet that was no closing in on them before rushing off towards it 'Damn she's goin to be a pain' he thought as he noticed the END rushing out to meet him. Inside of the end Anemone smiled evilly as she engaged the crimson streak "I'm going to enjoy" this she said as she began shooting various missiles and beams at him while striking out at him with the arm blades of the end. This only served to slow Renton down a bit as he dodged the various beams and attacks dodging too and fro.

He saw an opening and was about to go in for the attack when he was stopped short by a laser intercepting him on his blind side he turned around and his eye hardened at what he saw. "Damn" he said as he looked at the two approaching forms. Both Ray and Charles were coming up fast from his right side.

On board the Geeko Holland was watching the scene totally confused 'Why did Ray and Charles go straight for Renton? The passed right by the Geeko as if...as if they were taking out a bigger threat to them first.' his eyes widened at this revelation. "I'm going out" he yelled as he ran down the corridor, "Holland get back here!" yelled Talho as she watched him run off. In no time holland was out and closing in on the three on one battle that was ensuing.

Renton was fighting his way against missiles and lasers when he noticed that Holland coming up on his right but what he also noticed was that there were five KLFs from the rear fleet rushing out to meet him. Back in the bridge Talho was taking command, "Eureka Matthieu go out and help Holland, Ken-Goh start firing into that red cloud we may not be able to see em but we know that their there."

Eureka and Mattheiu were out in almost record time as holland was busy with the KLF that he had encountered. Damn it he thought as he was struck but holland wasn't about to die here. He picked out one KLF and began to lead him on letting the pilot think that he had him, just when the enemy pilot was about to attack holland disappeared leaving the pilot to look around for him.

"Where did he-AHHH!" he screamed as Holland's laser hit him from above instantly blowing his KLF into pieces. 'That only leaves four more' he thought. The KLF on his right seemed to get distracted by something and rushed off, Holland caught a view of the Nirvash in the corner of his eye 'Here comes the cattlery' he thought as Nirvash and 909 rushed to his aid.

Renton was having a time avoiding both Ray, Charles and Anemone as he twisted in battle with the three. The battle looked to be in favor of the three KLFs attacking him but in truth Renton was holding back. 'No more holding back. Now...you die.' with that in mind Renton's whole style of piloting changed he stopped evading and went straight for the End dodging the shots from others.

He began to engage it in battle while dodging both Charles and Ray, he keep in view as he swirled over it's head and straight up into the sun. It followed too busy trying to catch him as he took advantage of the sun's blinding brightness and began fall straight towards it. By the time that Anemone had realized what had happened the END had been cut into from the shoulder to about the mid torso. Still impaled on the sword Renton used the momentum from the cut to turn around and fling the heavily damaged END straight into Ray completely destroying her lift ring and sustaining a great deal of damage on her KLF in the process.

By some miracle the END was able to still move and took this time to retreat as Renton was coming in for the final blow on Ray. As Renton zeroed in on the now helpless Ray he was intercepted by three KLFs, taking this opportunity Charles snatched Ray's Falling KLF as Renton was now busy decimating anything that came his way as he made his way towards the rear fleet.

Matthieu, Holland and Eureka had just finished taking out the last KLF when they noticed Ray and Charles flying straight towards them. "Oh great now we have to deal with them" said Matthieu but then gasped as he saw that Ray's KLF was hanging onto Charles's KLF as they flew right past them at lightning speed. "Their retreating? But why?" he said as he turned to the direction in which they came seeing Renton living up to his other alias 'Crimson Death'.

Renton didn't even bother throwing a smoke bomb this time as he went straight for the first six cruisers hacking and Slashing his way through KLFs as he reached his first target and in little time had succeeded in taking it down. Taking a second to judged the distance between the fleet, the Geeko and the now reappearing first fleet he threw a Red Mist bomb, one that was a lot smaller than the first and rushed back towards the Geeko as a small area was covered in the black mist.

The two fleets had now come into attack distance on the Geeko and would begin to attack soon. Over the by the Geeko Renton was about to enact phase one of his plan. Holland and the others had long since returned to the Geeko while Renton had stayed out for he was making final calculations.

'It's time he' thought as he looked at the frontal fleet. He came up to the head of the geeko surveying the flagship on the frontal fleet the Swan. Inside the geeko holland was trying to find a way out of this position that they were in when Renton's voice came over the radio. "Drop your jammers and open your bay if you want to get out of here in one piece." he said simply which caused most on board to do a double take.

Hop was fanatic "Are you crazy if we drop our jammers we'll be open to attack!" he yelled. "If you don't then when the fleets attack even I won't be able to take all KLFs out and protect the Geeko at the same time...even with help." he replied in a voice that was so icy it made a chill run down Hop's back. Holland sat debating his eyes locked on the frontal fleet. "He's right we don't have a choice open the bay and drop the jammers". "But holland!-" hop began to say before he was cut off by Renton's voice, I need them to lock on to me-" he said as he entered and left the bay of the Geeko retrieve the large black container and coming in to view just ahead of the Geeko "- then when I say 'Now' follow me."

The mist from the first bomb had cleared and now the frontal fleet was in attacking distance of the geeko, but there was one thing that had to come first the Crimson streak. On board the Swan the order went out to the entire fleet to lock-on and destroy the crimson streak and disable the Geeko. Missiles and laser flew at the Geeko some making contact while the majority missed.

A hail of laser fire came straight at Renton but he didn't move he waited and at the last possible second threw the container towards the on coming laser barrage and jetted back to side of the Geeko in lightning fast speed yelling "NOW!", as he went straight up in the sky. The container was hit by the blast of the lasers and from it came forth a huge cloud of black that blanketed the entire area for miles around, the Geeko rushed upwards just barley getting avoiding caught in the gigantic Red Mist cloud as it followed the Crimson streak. When they were about twenty miles above the cloud they leveled out, "There is an old run down base about forty miles east of here I suggest we stop there."said Renton.

Later Renton walked on board the bridge only to come face to face with Holland, who immediately drew back his hand and punched him square in the face. Renton didn't even move as the fist made contact. "What the Hell were you thinking! You could have gotten us all killed!" Holland yelled angrily. "Don't try that again or you might be missing a hand...or your head."Renton said icily as he walked past Holland' which only served to make him madder as he reared back and aimed another punch at Renton face. Renton caught Holland's punch he began to slowliy crush his fist in his left hand then he punched Holland...hard, hard enough to make him hit the wall a few feet back.

Holland slid down the wall a bit. he got up and ran toward him only to get knock to his knees by a kick to the stomach. 'So the kid wanted to fight fine with him but he wasn't about to let himself be beat by some snot nosed brat' he thought as he started getting up only to abruptly stop as he felt something sharp pricking him in his throat. As he looked up he found that he was staring down the blade of a Katana that was at his throat being held by Renton.

Holland looked up at his eyes those soulless eyes in them he could see death...his death. In those eyes he could a type of look a type that honestly frightened him. Renton stared down at Holland. "Tell me Holland what was your plan then? You and I both know that you would have been massacred without my help. I didn't come with you to join back up with Geeko state, I came because we had a common enemy, I came so you could live to see another day.". He said as he removed his sword from Holland's throat and sheathed it.

"The kid you knew is dead he died three years ago I am the Crimson Streak I left my past behind long ago." he began walking away "Oh yeah hit me again-" he turned allowing his eyes to fall on Holland "-and I'll kill you" he finished as he walked out the room. Holland was frozen to the spot as Talho came over to him. He put his head down "He wasn't kidding, he would have actualluy..." he said thinking back at the look in Renton's eyes, 'If he had wanted to...I would be dead' thought Holland as he looked up to the vanishing form of Renton.

Eureka who had watched the whole thing along with the rest of the crew minus the kids was stunned was this really Renton? Had he changed so much in the last four years?

Eureka POV

Renton what has happened to you? Why have you changed so much ? Please I wish to know so that I can help you. What has made you change so deeply? Do you still... do you still think about me like I think about you?

(A/N):Sorry this took so long to get up. School is a bitch and unless someone can make me a chemistry genius in time for the finals I don't want no complanits alright? This is my second chapter it is a bit longer than the first. In the next chapter the plan is revealed and the plot thickens. Now I have to go and study my stoichometerey

Peace out, Lightning Master Zero


	3. Crimson Ambition

Disclaimer I do not own and never will unless by some random act of god Eureka seven. Don't flame if you don't like it

Hey all you happy peoples out there sorry it took so long to get ths chapter up but when your ghetto computer blows up and lights ya desk on fire thangs just ain't goin ya way. Look over to my Naruto story third chapter to get the full story. Anyway got a new one an it's all good. As a special treat this chapter is longer than most it's just over 11200 words, 18 pages without the spacing that's two and a half chapters so yall best ta be happy! Now read and enjoy my latest installment on my masterpiece. Peace out yall.

* * *

It was late everyone was asleep, almost everyone that is. Eureka try as she might couldn't go to sleep. She looked over to her window staring out at the moon and stars above the clouds. 

**Eureka POV**

'The moon.. It looks so beautiful right now and the stars are sparkling and so bright... it reminds me of trapper dust... so beautiful. I wonder if..if he is looking at the stars right now too.'

After a little more star gazing eureka had decided that since she wasn't going to sleep maybe she'd just go for a walk around the ship. She dawned a night gown, pair of slippers and after checking on the children went off. She was walking through the main hall when she had a crazy thought.

'No I shouldn't...should I?' She turned the corner of the hall way that lead toward the launch bay. She had to be crazy she thought as she walked down the corridor into the launch area that held the LFOs. She made her way past the Nirvash and toward the black LFO that stood in the corner in a sitting position. Slowly she crawled up the mysterious machine until she was looking down into the open hatch of the cockpit.

She looked down at Renton who was sleeping fitfully as if he was having a nightmare. 'Oh Renton' she thought sadly as he moved about in his sleep.

**Renton's Nightmare**

Fire..fire was everywhere as people ran through the streets screaming. KLFs were attacking another section of the town. The people ...so many people. They lay in the streets dead dying or injured. He froze as the head from a person in front of him was blown away the spraying of blood before his face...

He was running...running away from all the carnage, they thought the were safe the soilders didn't seem to be any where around then the guns started going off, he felt pain as the bullets passed through his body and he fell too his knees, the little girl whose hand he held was laying beside him in a pull off blood. He gathered her into his arms as the tears began to fall he let out a scream...

Eureka watched sadly as Renton moaned and tossed about in his sleep she wished that she could help make this terrible nightmare go away but she wasn't sure there was anything she could do. As she looked upon his face she subconcusiouly reached out with a hand and began to caress him on the cheek. As she did this she Renton seemed to be moving less and less as he settled back into a peaceful sleep...

**Renton's Dream**

It was warm... the sun was going down as he stared out at the lake...it was beautiful. It looked just like the time he and her had been sucked in the coraleian cloud all those years ago As he looked around he saw her not to far away.

She smiled as she noticed him standing there, her Aqua/teal hair blowing in the light breeze.. He walked to her his hand intertwining with her's, looking into her pinkish eyes. She leaned on his shoulder and they both stared out at the setting sun...together.

Eureka moved closer to his face her lip were just a few inches from his when she realized what she was doing, immedaitley she pulled back from him her face turning all sort of shades of red.

In her hast she noticed that her hand was still caressing Renton's cheek, which of course sent her into another color changing fit.

'I almost ...kissed him' she thought as she held her hands close to her chest face still lit up in blush. She brought her eyes back down to him again he was still sleeping 'Thank goodness'. He was no longer shaking and almost...almost looked happy.

Eureka couldn't help herself as she reached out and slowly caressed his cheek again smiling. After she reluctantly pulled her hand from his face she climbed down off of the canopy and made her way back to her room. Once reaching her bed she easily feel asleep. Unaware that she had been capture by the ship's cameras.

Morning came and with the rising of the sun the crew of the Geeko were up early and preparing for any would be attacks. Everyone was on edge...everyone minus Renton who had disappeared again. As it was they were still situated in the old rundown base Renton had taken them after the battle with the fleet.

Though everyone was on high alert time seem to move by relatively fast. It was about noon when Talho came into the lounge, walking passed Eureka she noted the girl seemed to be in a short of daze. She was staring out at the sky with a happy somewhat lovesick look. Giving her a confused look she walked over to where Mischa was sipping her cup of coffee.

"Hey what's up with Eureka" she asked making sure her voice was out of hearing range for said girl. Mischa looked up at her then to the girl in question. I don't know she's been like that all morning. As it would happen Matthieu happened to walk by the unresponisive girl followed by Doogie and Hilda. They didn't even need to ask the question when all they got was a head shake from talho.

**Eureka's Daydream**

"It's such a beautiful place the sun is high in the sky and there is a slight breeze blowing over the grass. Renton is beside me looking out at the land... he's smiling...he has such a beautiful smile".

**Back in the real world**

"Do you think Renton has something to do with this?" asked Talho. "Maybe...but he disappeared again."said Hilda noting the dreamland expression Eureka was sporting "Hey guys look at this." said Doggie garnering all eyes to him as he sat looking at his laptop. "I was checking the status of the the ship and I came across a disturbance that occurred last night in the LFO bay."

"Disturbance what do you mean disturbance?" asked Talho fearing the worst. "Oh your gonna love this said Doggie as he played the file for the security camera. "Is that?"said Mischa surprised at what she was seeing on the camera. "Yup. That's her all right" said Talho as she watched grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Well at least we know why she all smiley." she said as she turne her head to look at Eureka. "I have an idea." said Hilda as as she bent down to whisperer her plan grins streching across all of there faces.

**In Eureka's dream**

'Renton I whisper as I lean forward closing the distance between us' "Eureka."

**In the real world once again**

"Eureka?...Eureka?" Said Talho again as she stared at the girl getting no answer back.

**Back in la-la land**

"Eureka... Eureka...Eureka".

**Outside the dream**

Talho was starting to get annoyed now "Eureka..EUREKA ...EUREKA!!!!!!!!!"

**La-la land one more time**

"Eureka..." 'Renton...' "Eureka..." 'Yes my sweet Renton...' "EUREKA!!!!!!"

**In the real world once again**

"EUREKA!!!!!!" Talho yelled at the near comatose girl who immeditaeley snapped back to reality and almost fell off the chair in the process. Looking around she noticed that half the crew was staring at her as she looked at them they seemed to be...grinning?

Talho walked up to the girl a little closer grin still in place "So Eureka what were you dreaming about just now hmm?" she asked with a knowingly tone causing Eureka's face to lit up in a blush. Seeing this as an opportunity Hilda stepped up to her partner in crime, oh they were going to have fun yes indeed.

Else where Holland sat pouring over maps all the while listening to the interceptor nothing much had came over the air except for a few random scoutings and something about a base under attack in the Terica area... Holland shoot up in his chair as he thought about it, Renton disappearing... the base attack it all fit. Renton had left to attack the base on his own, but why? Holland would get to the bottom of this one way or the other besides it'd be a chance to sharpen his old SOF skills.

Back with the rest of the crew one of which looked remnicent to a tomato. "So Eureka still has a little crush on Renton that's so cute." said Talho with a grin as she moved behind to give the blushing girl a hug. Eureka though wasn't focused on that she was foused on the last part of what Talho had said she knew that this wasn't a crush this was something more something far more and she knew it.

"It's not a crush." she said almost inaudibly. The grin on Talho's face droped. "No it's more than that." Eureka continued. She looked down a small smile graced her lips. "I can feel him... his presence, his feelings, only a little but still..." she trailed off blush shining on her face. Talho looked down at the girl she held, maybe she was right maybe this was more than a simple crush.

It was a little bit after noon when Renton mysteriously reappeared and man was he was tired, he had just attacked and leveled a base after all so he made his way to the lounge for some down time. Upon entering the room he noticed one of three things right away. One Eureka was the color of a sun ripened tomato. Two Talho and Mishca where standing beside her... which meant that it was one of there famous plans. And last but not least... all eyes were on him as he entered the room.

Raising an eyebrow ever present frown still on his face he did the next logical thing that poped into his mind. Walking past the group of people who still had here eyes on him he made his way to mini fridge grabed a soda and left. He was too tired to deal with anyone right now let alone two crazy women with a plan.

He made his way to the LFO bay walking to his partner but as he passed the Nirvash he stopped for a few seconds turned his head towards it and as if answering some unheard greeting replied "Hello to you too Nirvash". There was a silent pause before Renton spoke again. "Don't worry I have no intention to". Silence once again before he said "Yes I will even if... I die in the process. I will not allow that to happen." with that he walked over to the corner where his black LFO rested.

He looked up to it. "I know partner I know."he said to the black LFO before climbing up into it's cockpit. "I don't plan on dying just yet there some things I have to do before that happens. Not just for me but for them too..." with that said Renton closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him, deep in his mind an image flashed before he lost consciousness. 'Eureka' he thought as sleep carried him away.

* * *

Holland ,Matthuie and Hap sat in a semicircle. "Are your sure Holland?" Asked Hap as he looked across at the leader of the Gekkostate. "The report came In loud and clear over the interceptor besides it makes sense he disappears all day then just shows up out of nowhere". "Yeah but even so is it really a bad thing? I mean the less bases in the area the easier it is for us to move around right?"said Hap as he looked to Holland. "Yeah that may be true but I think there is more to this than that. There is something bigger going on and I want to know what it is." he said his eyes set with a grim determination. 

Hap ,Mattheiu next time he goes out were following him I want to see what is going on." Hap was a bit skeptical "Okay say he is taking out the bases how do we know where he will strike at next?". Holland pulled up a map "It's simple we are on the edge of the Terrican border there are three bases within a hundred mile radius and we are sitting in one and the other over here" he said moving his finger to the far side of the map "-was attacked last night. So that only leaves the base right here he said as he pointed to the last base. Get Talho and Doggie up here I want to have the Gekko in the air by nightfall." Tonight would be a night that would shake the Gekkostate to it's core...

* * *

Holland sat up watching the security cameras, he had made sure that when Renton left he would catch him doing so, Hap and Matthieu were on stand by. 'A covert operation' thought Holland as he leaned back into the chair with a grin 'Reminds me of my SOF days'. Sure enough at about just after 3:am Renton left on board Crimson. Unknown to him he was being followed, Holland had taken special care in this part he was able to isolate the energy signal given off by the Crimson and tune there radar to it frequency making it stick out like a beacon in the radar field. 

Making sure they were a set distance from Renton they followed Him for about a hundred miles before he began to decrease his speed. 'What the hell is he doing?' thought Holland as he watched the radar blip representing Renton come to a complete stop over a mesa about twenty miles ahead of them. Lowering there altitude and decreasing there speed they slowly came upon the mesa they landed about forty feet form in front of it's drop, now they could see why Renton had stopped there was a city about ten miles ahead of them.

Elsewhere Dewy sat on board his flagship reading the layout from his forces. Apparently this Crimson Streak was starting to become a hindrance in his plan a big hindrance...even bigger than his little brother and that annoying Gekkostate. But with reports coming in from the Terica branch of a possible alliance between the two it had reached a point where he was starting to consider factoring them into to the grand scheme of things after all he couldn't let these two hindrances set him back not after he had come so far...

His train of thought was broken as a officer made his way to his side to address him. "Commander we have received reports from the Terica branch". The officer now had Dewy's full attention as he continued. "After our fleet and the Sage's fleet lost sight of the targets due to a strange red cloud they immediately began to battle. There were heavy losses on our side but they managed to push back the Sage's forces. More recently the Gekko and the Crimson Streak have been spotted near one of the Sage's bases." Dewy sat back and thought for a bit "Which base is it?" he said as he brought his hand to his chin.

"It's Base Delta 242 Sir". Now Dewy began to contemplate a plan. "Tell me what is the status of Project ORANGE-2?"he said as he removed his hand from His chin. "They fully operational and awaiting orders sir." Dewy smiled to himself he would now kill three birds with one stone. "Have the ORANGE-2 test strike the area between the Gekko and the base within the next five hours, send recovery crews to retrieve the nirvash and Eureka." the officer saluted "Yes sir." and made his way out to deliver the orders. Dewy turned his head to look at the night sky, so... he would put an end to this hindrance in his plans then he would deal with the Sages.

Holland stood on the mesa looking out with his Binoculars he had spotted the crimson about five miles away from them Renton had dropped to ground level flight probably to avoid be spotted. And besides at that height radar would be non effective. 'Huh this kid is good going around the city and dropping below radar cover.'though Holland. The base was bout two mile from the city it was nestled above a canyon. Holland watched as Renton's LFO disappeared into the canyon ten minutes later a shadow could be seen scaling the walls of the canyon towards the base.

* * *

Taking a moment to consider their course of action Holland looked over to Hap. "Holland please tell me that your not planing to follow him in there." the look from the eyes of his childhood friend told him all he needed to know. Twenty minutes later they had left there LFO's parallel from Renton's and were now scaling the wall. When they reached the top they jumped behind the first rock that was able to cover them. 

Hap took a quick glance around for this being a base and all it sure didn't seem to have very good security but then again Renton had just passed though here. He pulled his head back as three armed guards made there way around the corner of the base. As soon as the threat had passed he look out at the corner of the building and spied a large air duct. He pulled his head back again and began to formulate a plan with the others. "Okay from what we know about this place it is only a supply depot."

Matthieu was the first to speak up "Okay that explains the lack of security but why would Renton go through all this trouble of not be found and stuff to attack a supply depot?" he looked at Holland he had that look in his eyes again. "I think that there may be more to it than that look over there."said Holland as he pointed toward the canyon wall they had scaled.

"Holland man what are you talking about I don't-"Hap's mouth abruptly stopped working as he laid his eyes on the canyon wall or what appeared to be a wall. The whole side of the canyon it was unnatural it looked fine from below and probably from above but when you stood in front of it you could see it for was it really was...a KLF hanger a big one.

"What the Hell? There is no way a hanger that big should be here." said Mathieu. "Yeah but that's not all said Hap as he began to re access the base in front of them. The ground between them and the base was cover in land mines and there were ten large patches of ground that seem unnatural...missile hatches. "A small KLF fleet, a mine field , missile hatches and...a motion sensor turrent."said Hap as he looked at the side of the base again identifying the hidden weapon on it's side moving back and forth at a slow pace.

"Okay so now we know this ain't no ordinary supply depot. We know that Renton is already inside so now how do we get in?." Holland wasn't paying attention he was busy staring at the motion sensor turrent something about it didn't seem right they were more than fifty feet from it yet it was still scanning the area looking for a target... Taking a chance Holland moved out from behind the rock into the turrents field of view. The act almost went unnoticed as Hap was explaining his plan to Matthieu "Once that is disabled we shoul- Holland! What the Hell are you doing!" he yelled.

Holland looked back smirking at Hap and Mattheiu "I do believe Renton has left us a little gift." he motioned toward the turrent which was still scanning as if it couldn't pick up anything. In his mind his thoughts were blown little as he looked forward at the mine field. 'I take back what I said earlier, this kid is really good.'he thought as he looked at the ground in front of him. There was a path way in the mine field it looked as if the wind has just skimmed the ground uncovering just the tops of the mines. He had no clue how Renton did that one but he wasn't going to let this chance go to waste.

It wasn't long before the other two noticed the opening themselves and all three had successfully made it across the deadly length of ground. Quickly they pried open the air duct they had spied earlier, entered it and put the cover back on just as another patrol walked past. Inside the duct all was quiet as three people crawled through the darkness stopping every now and then to look out of a vent grate.

Their suspicions were confirmed as they looked out each grate, this was no supply depot there were to many soldiers and the layout wasn't right. In addition to that there seemed to be a lot of genetic research equipment and scientists also. 'What is this place?' thought Holland as he looked at the many computers and strange tanks filled with luminous green fluid as they passed another vent. Traveling through this infernal darkness was starting to wear on Matthieu's nerves having no former SOF training he was new to this whole deal.

"Hap are you sure this is the right direction?"asked Matthieu. "Every base has the same basic out line even though it looks like this ones been altered if we follow this duct we should come to a supply hanger or run into Renton either one is good." Holland didn't care about finding Renton at the moment he was more worried about the strange equipment in this base he had never seen such in equipment in his life, even when he was in the military. It just didn't make sense why go through all the trouble to disguise a research facility as a supply depot? The question was beginning to weigh heavily on his mind as the reached the end of the duct.

Taking a few minutes to observe where they were from behind the grate they found they were in a mid sized supply room with no visible cameras or guards lurking around. Gently removing the grate and with guns at the ready Holland's team slid out of the vent into the dimly lit supply room. It had the look of a traditional warehouse type hanger three rows of supplies stacked high to the ceiling and dimly lit overhead hanging lights. It was a short walk to the door there they paused for a few seconds so they attached silencers to there weapons before they opened automatic the door.

Holland bent down and retrieve a small signaling mirror from his pocket. Getting down as low as he could he put the edge of the mirror just around the corner of the door to see what was in front of them and behind them. Holland rose off the ground "We're clear for about forty feet, there's an elevator at the end of this hall with s split off on the right and left so let's move it." As they were going down the hall they stopped as they heard what sounded like flesh ripping coming from the right corner.

Stopping and bracing themselves for whatever was around the bend they jumped from behind the wall and instantly there was a sharp metallic clang as Holland gun barrel was sliced clean off followed by the blade of a sword stopping at his neck. Holland was frozen, for the second time he was looking down the blade of Renton's sword on his part Renton seemed almost surprised but one couldn't tell because of his ever present scowl. He looked up to see Hap and Matthieu there staring at him pulling his sword back as he set his cold eye on the small group he was not happy...not in the least.

* * *

"One. What the Hell are you doing here. Two. How the hell did you get in here." Holland met his questions with two of his own. "What are we doing here? What are you?!" he said looking at the dead guards. "And what the hell is up with this depot!" he said as Renton cleaned the blood from his blade before resheathing it. "Please in the name of Christ tell me you did not come thought the air duct."he said his voice growing sharp. Holland looked at him questioningly "What does that have to do with anything if we did?". 

If possible Renton scowled even worse "Damn it! that means I only have an hour left!" He said moving toward the elevator door typing in something into the small keypad that was on the wall. "If you want to live I suggest you come with me now." he said his voice betraying the underlying anger. Holland looked back at the other gesturing for them to follow as they all steeped in the elevator. Instead of going up like they thought to Hollands surprise the elevator descended.

The silence of the ride was broken by Renton. "This facility uses motion sensors and cameras to keep everything under watch. I had to do major work to get in here. The cameras I programmed a virus into so they would playback an endless loop of the same security footage. I Wasn't able to disable the motion sensors without setting off fail safe alarms so I reprogrammed them so that when they sensed an intruder they would delay for two hours when passed. This would give me plenty of time to do what I had planned. Two hours in one hour out."his icy tone drifted through the silence.

As the elevator opened Renton stepped out looking before him a few seconds before going down a small set of stairs in front of the elevator. "All so I could get to and destroy this". Holland and the other stepped out as well but couldn't speak there mouths hung open their eyes wide as they stared at the vast facility before them. Tanks with the same viscus green fluid lining the inside in rows but it what was in the tanks that caused them to gape. In each tank was a body with facial features similar to that of Eureka. "What the Hell is going on here!"said Holland pointing his damaged gun at the tanks before them. "What is all of this!?" Renton slowly turned to Holland.

"This is something bigger than you can comprehend it is also the reason the Sage's are after Eureka as well as one of the key factors in there war with Dewy." he said as he walked towards a large computer terminal that sat in the middle of the room. "We need to arm the bombs that I have in here NOW."

* * *

Far out in the upper exosphere three ships moved into position there target was an area between the base on the face of a cliff and the small city that sat close by.

* * *

It had been forty minutes in the underground facility and most of the bombs were set and ready to go. Renton was setting another bomb when he froze for a second "Okay that should be enough we have to leave NOW". He said as he made his way towards the elevator shaft. "But the rest of the bombs aren't set!"said Matthieu only to catch a cold glare from Holland. "If Renton says we need to leave them we need to leave."Holland said making way to the elevator with Hap in tow. 

"Okay maybe we do need to leave now."said Matthieu now making way to the elevator. Inside Holland observed Renton he seemed tense as if expecting some great attack or something his normal frown was twisted into a scowl his eyes narrowed. Holland wasn't stupid, no far from it something was bothering Renton he could tell that much and if something bothered the Crimson Streak then it was something to worry about. He also knew there had to be more that Renton wasn't telling them...a lot more but he wouldn't pry it had almost gotten him killed twice already.

As the elevator reached to the upper level Renton turned towards them. "We have ten minute to get as close as we can to the exit before the guards are alerted to our presence while trying to draw as less attention as possible and we have forty minutes before the bombs go taking this place with it" he said as he pulled out a floor plan from his back pocket rasing a couple eyebrows in the process. "Normally this route would be the fastest way out since it runs almost straight through the base-"he indicated tracing the line with his finger before moving to a similar trail with a few more twists in it. "-but because you tripped the sensor it will be overrun by guards since most of the guard stands are located there in the path, so by going this way we'll run into the least resistance."

As they began to move out Holland could tell something was seriously bothering Renton now especially when he told them to pick up the pace for the fourth time he griped his damaged gun in anticipation. The corridor they had traveled down had been free of guards so far so he just attributed it to the sabotage of the surveillance but he wondered how long their luck would last before they ran into trouble.

When the reached the next cross section Renton fell back till he was next to Holland. "Signal the Gekko to with in thirty miles of the base and ready for a full scale attack in the next fifteen minutes there no time to explain right now". He said in a hushed voice. Nodding slowly Holland took out a com from his pocket.

Eureka stared at the dark sky she hadn't been able to sleep all night and now as she looked out on the pre dawn horizon she began to experience a feeling of impending danger around Renton which she couldn't describe ...it scared her. Deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep now she got up out of her bed and got dressed stopping for a moment to check on the children still sound asleep she made her way to the bridge. To her surprise everyone was up and at battle stations. Talho was at the command "OK you heard the man get ready fro attack!" she yelled out in front of her. "Talho what's going on?" asked eureka as she moved to the upper part of the bridge. "We're expecting an attack in the next few minutes get to the Nirvash." Eureka felt her heart drop into her stomach.

'Renton' something bad must have happened she thought as she settle herself into the second side cockpit of the Nirvash. She looked over to the next seat somehow it still just didn't feel right every time she climbed into the Nirvash without Renton, like she was missing part of herself. She was shaken out of her revere when she was hit with another feeling Renton was in danger she didn't know how but she knew.

* * *

BOOM! Came the explosion as shrapnel flew through the air. "DAMNIT RENTON!" Cursed Holland as he ducked under the hail of bullets "I thought you said we'd met the less resistance this way." he finished yelling across the hallway to the other side. "Stop your griping this is the less resistance would you rather turn around and go the other way?" he replied back as he drew his sword. 

'A sword what the Hell does he think he's gonna do with that!?' thought the members of Gekko state. The hail of bullet stop just enough for Renton to get out from his place behind a overturned console and then he was gone. He ran at the guards with speed that should be defined as utterly ludicrous for a human being. The bullets flew at him any that came within distance of hitting him were either evaded or deflected by his sword. All at once the bullets stopped coming and Renton slowed but continued to advance eye set mind clear as he watched the soldiers gawk. The Gekko state members couldn't comprehend that that had just happened "Get the fuck outta here!"said Hap to himself. "You have gotta be shittin me!"came form Matthieu not believing what he just had seen. 'The Hell is this kid.' thought Holland

The soldiers while no less surprised hastily began to open fire again but it was to late they were now in distance of the sword... the white gleam of metal...the red spray of blood and it was over with in seven seconds. He cut down the all ten easily claiming the first two with a horizontal slash through the mid section, the next three with a diagonal cut while going into a high slash and beheading the three behind him then thrusting his sword through the chest of the ninth completing a downward slash on the tenth and adding a diagonal slash on the ninth before he even hit the ground. Renton as handled his sword like a true master with speed, skill, accuracy and power it was as if watching an ancient samurai do battle...it was scary. Unfortunately the commotion had attracted more soldiers so they saw if fit to make tracks.

"Doggie do you think you can hack into the base's observation systems?"asked Talho as she look at the base on a vid-screen. "Yeah I could give it a try." He replied a smirk on his face as he set to work. 'Hacking into a low grade supply depot should be easy.' he thought man was he wrong...

Holland and Renton had taken up flank positions to insure no way of ambushed as they continued to move down the corridor into an unmanned portion of the base they took a few second to regroup and form a short order plan on making it out the rest of the way. "We have five minutes before the sensor freeze wears off and this place is crawling so let make the most of this the next guard bay is half a click ahead of us so let get going." said Holland as they began to move again.

Doggie was almost pulling out his hair as he continued to pour over the binary coding for the base surveillance. It didn't make sense the coding was encrypted at such a high level it was almost as if it was the Sage's personal database he was hacking. "Doggie what's taking so long!" yelled Talho from the captain's chair. She was getting impatient she wanted to know how they were doing and where they were so she could get a fix on their location with the base's surveillance.

"I going as fast as I can I've never seen data encrypted like this before in my life! It's like we're hacking into the world database or something!"he retorted back without moving his eyes from the screen. Finally after what seemed like forever he was in but now there was something else blocking his way...Renton sensor freeze. He continued to hack away not realizing the danger he had placed them all in.

The group had made it to with in a hundred meters of the guard bay when an alarm went off. Holland turned to Renton with a look that could split stone but Renton was looking else he was staring at a camera. "That's not a intruder alert it's a pilot scramble signal that means...Damn!" cursed Renton as he got up and started to run down the corridor being flanked by the rest of them. Hop was the first to ask "What's going on now?!" he said as he looked to Renton who kept his eyes forward. "Remember how I said I couldn't hack the base without setting off the alerts well someone is doing just that and they've set off the failsafes". "Yeah but that doesn't explain the pilot scramble" said Holland.

"The failsafes work in two ways they trace the source computer of intrusion and upload a viral program that acts as a beacon for them to follow and destroy."he replied. "Then shouldn't this be good for us?" ask Matthieu. "What's the closet ship in the area". Renton said his cold voice providing more of an answer than a question. Holland eyes widened as he understood Renton cryptic answer noticing that Hap and Matthieu had also grasped the concept, all four increased there pace. But before they could worry about the fate of the Gekko they were reminded of there own dire situation as a shrill alarm sounded.

"That would be the intruder alarm."said Renton as his hand began to move toward his sword for as soon as he finished his sentence about forty guards came rushing out off the doors ahead of them on either side. They split in two directions and duck behind random console in the corridor as a hail of fire came down the middle of the hall. The guards took up four positions on the walls. "We don't have time for this!" shouted Holland as he returned fire managing to pick off a few on the closet position before ducking back in to avoid getting shot. Pretty good for a damaged gun eh? He turned to Renton who had his sword drawn and was poised to move from behind there console.

He shot an icy look to holland who caught it and smirked he understood perfectly what Renton was about to do. He signaled to Hap and Matthuei they nodded in understanding and got ready. And the he was gone...Renton flew out from behind the corridor bullets streaming past him as he advanced with his unhuman speed the guards not able to keep a beat on his as he zigzagged his way towards the first guard position all the time drawing fire witch played right into the hands or bullets of his three allies guns. The guards tried to duck under cover of there positions but were meet with cold metal of Renton's sword it didn't take long before the corridor was strewn with the bodies of the guards and the party was moving again but things were about to get even worse with the sensor freeze gone now the cameras were active.

* * *

"This is taking too long change of plans." said Renton as he turned right at the next corridor. "What are you doing Renton!?" asked Holland as he ran beside him. "Just shoot out every camera you see we only have twenty-five minutes left."he answered taking the "Shut up and just do it"tone. Not wanting to start a conflict bigger then they were already in holland complied shooting out every camera he saw as they rushed down the lateral corridor. When they reached the fourth hall they doubled back down the corridor and headed down the second hall from where they had began Holland saw what was doing he was offsetting their opposition. 

Cover your weak sides with the most power when you know the enemy is going to attack that way but expect the unexpected, it's basic battle training. Renton was playing on their battle knowledge he knew that if they continued on the path that they were on they would have likely run into a large opposition so by going through the most heavily guarded position they would face smaller amount of resistance and by taking out their cameras they wouldn't know which way they were coming.

As they continued up the corridor they passed another two side corridor straight into the opposition they ducked for cover Holland notice Renton pulling out a grenade sized sphere filled with a blood red and black liquid from his belt. "Tell Hap and Matthieu to get ready for a rear assault and split their fire forward and towards the rear."wasting no time Holland signaled to Hap and Mattheui as Renton jumped out from the cover spot and rushed the guards taking a few out before throwing the bomb all the while having cover from his three accomplices.

BOOM! In seconds the area was covered in black smoke which changed to red smoke seconds later. Holland keep up the fire until a figure emerged from the smoke it was Renton sporting a bullet hole in his left shoulder. Taking no time for questions Holland prepared for the rear assault and right on cue they were there about twenty hostiles visible ten behind consoles and whatever else they could find for cover as Hap open fire on them while Matthieu kept his fire on the front. Renton pulled another bomb off his belt and looked at Holland "We need to get over to them" he motioned to Hap and Matthieu

"Get ready to move on three I'll cover us." Holland nodded as he got ready to move. "Ready three!" shouted Renton as he and Holland jumped out his sword deflecting bullets as they rushed into the small nook where Hap and Matthieu were situated. Once there Renton began to put the next phase of his plan together. "It's time to go, when I throw this I want you all to follow me single file". With nods of agreement Renton got ready to go back out again. There was another explosion as the bomb went off cover the rear with the thick inky smoke. Renton ran straight into it followed by his three accomplices single file. When they exited the smoke cloud they found that they were at one of the corridors they had passed earlier that when the brilliance of Renton true plan shone through he had duped them... really good at that.

First he had confused them by taking out the camera then he played on there battle knowledge by splitting their forces after that he drew there attention to one area finally using his smoke bombs he move out of that area while under fire leaving the guards to fire back and forth blindly at each other and with all attention there the weak path was left unguarded. As they made there way down the now empty corridor they could see the exit doors not more than fifty feet ahead "Get out to your LFOs the KLFs should almost be to where the Gekko is now, I have something to finish." said Renton as he turned the next corner and disappeared.

Holland looked at the path Renton had just taken "Hap take the 909 I'm following him". "But Holland are you outta your mind we can't leave you here!" said his distraught friend. "Listen there's a whole lot I don't understand right now and I want answers...NOW GET GOING!" he yelled before disappearing down the same path as Renton. Hap and Matthieu made their way out and to there respective LFOs and took off towards the Gekko hopping that they were not too late...

* * *

Meanwhile Holland had caught up with Renton he didn't say anything as if he already knew that Holland was going to follow him he turned a corner and they were faced with a large computer. Walking to he computer he typed something then pulled out small black flash drive and placed it in the computer waited a few seconds and pulled it out before tossing it to Holland. "Answers"he said as they ran out of the room and straight into one more problem it would seem that some of the guards had moved here to block there escaped and more were on the way. "You got a plan to get out of here? Asked Holland as they ducked for cover. "You won't like it." said Renton as he finger one two of his mist bombs. 

After a long struggle Doggie was finally into the surveillance main frame and had located Holland and Renton on one of the few remain camera. "Hey there they are but where's Hap and Mattheui? He asked no soon had he asked a visual from the 606 and the 909 popped. Hoap explained the situation while everyone on board got ready for battle.

"Ready... now!" shouted Renton as he rushed the guards easily taking them out while holland followed behind to pick off any would be stragglers they had a clear shot at the exit now and wasted no time in exiting before the were confronted by three KLFs with spot lights. They turned to go back into the base but found that there was twenty soldiers guarding it with one on the outside who looked to be some kind of special officer. He walked forward addressing them directly. "The leader of the Gekkostate and the infamous Crimson Streak both here at the same I'll be rewarded nicely for this."... 'He's cocky good...' thought Renton.

* * *

Doggie was now viewing all this on the large holo screen as was everyone else including those in there LFOs. "Renton... no"said Eureka as she was almost in tears. "An alliance between the two of you is surprising to say the least I must say tha-" was as far as he got before he was cut off by Renton "An alliance? I work with no one he is just a thorn in my side, one that I'm about to remove." with that said Renton's sword came down across Holland's chest.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as all who were watching saw the spray of blood as Holland fell to the ground. "HOLLAND!" Yelled Talho as tears formed in here eyes, Eureka couldn't speak she couldn't believe it she couldn't even breath. Renton the Renton she loved had just killed Holland it just was incomprehensible. The officer couldn't believe his eyes he had heard that the Crimson Streak was ruthless but this exceed all his expectations. Renton wasn't finished though he took three mist bombs and threw them to the ground instantly the light from the KLFs was rendered useless he disappeared. Soon the sound of a KLF firing came from the smoke cloud as two KLFs flew to the ground their pilots dead. The third pilot sent out a distress signal as his unit fell to it knees before he felt something pierce his chest his sight going dark, his breath slowing till it stopped. 

The red mist was starting to clear as half of the KLFs sent to attack the Gekko returned to the base. One of the KLF had a beat on Renton and was just about to fire when it was cut in half by the sword of Crimson. The base was about to go up in fire and they were still in range of the explosion. The Black LFO looked to Renton it eyes flashed before it cut down two more KLFs approaching from behind. "Only a few seconds left, Damn looks like we have to take the express rout meet you halfway."said Renton as he picked up Holland's lifeless body and ran towards the edge of the cliff where upon reaching it he jumped off.

About halfway down he was joined in midair by Crimson with it cockpit open as he maneuvered in midair both him and Holland into the seat wasting no time in getting away from the base.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! the explosion was so large that it took out not only the base but five of the twenty KLFs that had returned too, now there was only the matter of saving the Gekko.

* * *

"Damn it!" yelled Hap as he was hit on his right side these weren't just your ordinary pilot they had to be SOF. "Hop get back to the GeKko the 909 can't take any more damage we've already lost one person we don't need to lose another."came Talho's voice over the com. They had been at this ever since they had come into striking range of the Gekko. The 606 and Nirvash were the only LFOs left. 

They were out numbered ten to two and to make it worse the KLFs were attacking the Gekko now. But that didn't seem to matter now as all the KLFs were retreating at the sight of the Crimson. Breaking away from combat Hap returned to the Gekko followed by the 606 and the Nirvash, his mind was still else where he couldn't believe Holland was gone and killed by Renton of all people. No sooner had Hap docked then did Crimson enter the hanger.

Hap had his gun ready and trained at the cockpit as Talho and the rest of the Gekko state appeared behind. As the cockpit opened out slowly Renton hopped out Carrying Holland's body over his shoulder. He set Holland down on the ground before he was meet with the angry and broken hearted stares of the rest of the Gekkostate in addition to the gun being pointed at him.

Hap was the first one to speak "What the Hell Renton! What the Hell is wrong with you"!? Next was Talho "How could you? HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled as the tears streamed down her face and she broke down crying. Renton remained the same through the whole ordeal which made Hap even angrier as he got ready to fire he was addressed by Renton.

"If you value your life don't make that mistake." he said icily his eyes sharpening getting ready for battle "It would be a shame for me to cut you down with Holland watching." that just about pushed Hap over the edge as his finger began to close around the trigger but the gun was in two pieces and the blade of Renton's sword at his throat before he even got half way. "You really must want to die over nothing don't you?".

"Nothing! Hollands dead and you killed him!" yelled Hap rage clear on his face. "No not dead just out cold." said Holland as began to get up off the ground shakily with a hand on his chest. "And it really would be a shame for Renton to kill you for saving me."he finished with a smirk. Everyone looked to Renton who pulled out two halves of a mist bomb... the black halves while Holland reached under his shirt and pulled out two identical halves that were cut open and missing there **Blood red** component.

Holland took a few seconds to explain there plan for getting out of the base, it had all been an act and it had worked... maybe a bit too good. After explaining Holland was slapped by Talho who them broke down crying into his chest. All seemed peaceful until a huge explosion rocked the ship, they were under attack again! "It would seem that our friends from the base aren't done playing with us yet and this time they brought friends!" said Hilda. By the time she had boarded the 808 Renton had already boarded Crimson and was on his way out into the fray. Eureka watched on she had a strange feeling in her head something bad was going to happen and soon she also felt that Renton was somehow connected, it made a cold chill run down her back as she jumped into the Niravsh.

* * *

As soon as she had cleared the launch bay she was immediately under attack there appeared to be about fifteen of the enemy to the three of them. Renton was being pursued by most of the main force but he appeared to be alright so far. Matthieu and the 606 were backing up Hilda and the 808 in putting pressure of the ones that attempted to attack the Gekko now the only thing she had to worry about was out maneuvering the three pilots in front of her. 

Instead of taking her usual defensive course of action she went on offense, going into a barrel roll she broke to the left being followed closely by one of the enemy pilots before pulled into cut back drop turn catching the enemy pilot off guard his novice attempt at keeping a beat on her failing miserably as his unit was cut in half by the Nirvash knife blade the other two unfortunately weren't so easy to take down.

Renton was having trouble handling his opponents it's not that they were out maneuvering him but the were using the bade and evade strategy in addition he noticed that every few seconds the KLFs would switch position and attack the Gekko almost like moving the firing line back to reload while the others fired... His cold eyes sharpened and became colder as the sword of Crimson sliced through one of the KLFs, they weren't attacking him they were using themselves as scapegoats to draw his attention into attacking them while they attacked the Gekko.

This proved true when a large explosion came from said ship. "Holland the left engine has taken extreme damage!"came the voice of jobs over the intercom. "Main port side booster at 30 starboard at 60!"shouted Gidget and Moondoggie."Damn it! Talho take command I going out!" roared Holland jumping out of the captains chair. "But Holland the 909 is too damaged to go back out"said Talho trying to get him to rethink his brash plan of action. "The geeko can't keep taking hits like this! Gen-koh I need you to keep the KLFs off me as best as you can!"he shouted back leaving the bridge. "Come back in one peice Holland."said Gen-koh as he readied the weapons systems. "I plan too Maestro."

* * *

The 909 rocket out of the launch bay ready to go on the assault Holland took a few seconds to analyze the situation. The 808 and 606 were taking a lot of hits and would be returning to the launch bay soon the Nirvash seemed to be alright but the Crimson was be dogged right now...but this was the Crimson Streak he was think about so it would be alright for the moment so he set his sight on helping the 808 and 606. "Matthieu I cant shake him "yelled Hilda as she twisted and fell back trying to avoid the KLF that so diligently pursued her until a large hole was blasted through it via laser cannon by the 909. 

Holland picked off the other two circle while contact Hilda and Matthieu on the com link. "You two head back to the Gekko I'm gonna take some of the heat off Renton."with that said Hilda and Matthieu returned to the Gekko. Eureka was beginning to get into trouble now she was being flagged by five KLFs and these one weren't novice pilots. She had already lost one boomerang blade and couldn't get close enough to strike because of the strange tactic the KLFs were using but she wouldn't let that stop her as she went in for the kill only to be knocked off balance by a blast from a carrier cannon.

Renton was starting to really get angry now as he took out another KLF, they weren't trying to hit him because they had been stalling till that carrier arrived. Just as he cut down the KLF he saw the laser almost hit Eureka and his anger meter went from mad to pissed then to pissed beyond all compare and finally to 'DEATH TO ALL IN MY PATH!'. By the time Holland arrived to "help" there wasn't much left to help, maybe the enemy pilots but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd go up against Renton in the sky, hell on the ground for that matter either. Holland watch the carnege of Renton's rage...damn he was glade he was on their side.

* * *

Renton was cleaning up shop on the KLFs. Holland came up just as the carrier released a whole new set of KLFs and both he and Renton charged into the fray. Eureka was starting to be over whelmed now not because she couldn't out pilot the enemy but because of the shear number of them, having pilfered another blade from one of the enemy she was on full assault but they were beginning to wear her down she wasn't use to fighting melee style like holland and Renton.. 

Holland and Renton were on full assault mode, Holland had long since activated his compac feedback system in the 909 and was clearing them out as was Renton his blade glowing red with heat as he sliced through the opposition like butter. Holland twisted and turned as he was being fired at but just as he went in for another attack he was hit by a lucky shot this allowed a good number of the opposition to get past him and towards eureka and the Geeko. Renton assed the situation the carrier was still sending out KLFs and the 909 was badly damaged plus he didn't know how long Eureka and the Gekko could hold up under these constant attacks thing were not looking good at all.

While he had a good many red mist bombs left he couldn't dare to use them this close to the Gekko they were operating on less then optimal booster power and taking out there ability to navigate could prove deadly to them as there was a whole squad of KLFs attacking and a head on collision is the last thing they needed and eureka she was not use to fighting such a large amount of opponents and was being over whelmed but managing to still hold her own. You should never say that things can't get worse because they always can. Renton's mind froze 'No...' it was too late. The whole battle was disrupted as three flashes of light hurled themselves into the ground below.

* * *

"Commander Dewy we have reported successful launch of the ORANGE-2 beginning to track Scub Coral activity now. Coralian formation to occur in T-minus five minutes and counting."said a random officer to Dewy. "Good bring the area under satellite surveillance." Replied Dewy he would get to watch his two biggest threats crushed in one fowl sweep. 

Eureka didn't know what happened one moment she was fine the next she was in pain like never before her head was pounding as she struggled to remain in control of the Nirvash. On her com link she could hear the voices of the children.. Her children they were crying out to her and she couldn't help them. 'Renton...Renton...Renton please help me!'she cried out in her mind.

Her cry was like a beacon in the night, Renton eyes shot wide open he could feel her she was in pain he could feel the cries of the children the desperation of Holland and those on the Gekko he could feel the murderous intent of the KLF pilots 'No...no..NO!. In his mind flashbacks started to occur...

Fire he saw fire...fire with death and destruction on such a massive scale, people dying or lay dead in the streets everywhere. The little girl he held in his arms dead he was covered with her blood. "Not again..not again." he said more to himself than anybody else.

"We're picking up some strange energy!" Came Gidget's voice. "Yeah and it's increasing by the second!"followed Moondoggie. "The source has been isolated it's coming from...Renton?!"said Hilda as the holoscreen switched to Renton's LFO his voice coming over the intercom. "Never again... never again."an image of Eureka and the kids flashed I his mind he would not lose them, he would not allow that to happen this time "NEVER AGAIN!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lung the energy reaching a peak...

* * *

**Cue** _**Days **_

* * *

Instantly all attention was on the Crimson as a surge of great light and energy issued forth taking on an all to familiar shape and color as if flew upwards. "It can't be.."said Holland as he stared at the spectacle before him. "The Seven Swell effect..." said Talho speechless as she watched the vid display. Renton opened his eyes "Eureka I feel you I'm coming." he said as he looked toward the now surrounded Nirvash 'EUREKA!' he yelled out in his mind and as if to answer him Eureka yelled out to him "Renton!". That was all he needed he was gone every KLF in front of him either destroyed by the energy he issued or cut down. 

In no time flat he had made it to the Nirvash and had taken out the enemy surrounding it then made his way towards the Gekko sweeping the area before taking out the carrier. He made his way back and opened a communication screen with the Nirvash "Eureka are you all right." he asked gently with a... smile? Eureka couldn't describe how happy she felt she called out to him and he answered plus the fact that he smiled for her... all she could do was smile and nod her head. "Good I have one more thing to take care of then I'll be back okay." he said as he flew off towards the three large holes in the ground. As he flew towards the area a large Coralian cloud formed and he could sense that he had to hurry.

"Confirmed appearance of a Kutea Class Five!" said one of the officers still stunned at what he had witnessed. Dewy sat stunned utterly stunned. 'How?!' He thought as he gripped his sword. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself but still... up until now the TypeZERO had been the only such archetype to exhibit the Seven Swell...it would seem there was more to the Crimson Streak than meets the eyes. "Confirmed presence of antibody Corlians!". Dewy released his grip on the sword he held so tightly what would happen next?, he did not know but he was interested in finding out.

"We've picked up unknown enemies now transmitting to screen."said Hilda as she opened the channel. "What the hell?" said Hap as he was taken back by the appearance of the antibodies. "What are those things?!" asked Talho to no one in particular. On the screen Renton's LFO came up it was flying dead center above the cloud.

"Okay partner here I go, I hop this works."he said as he opened the cockpit and jumped out falling straight towards the center of the cloud. "WHAT THE IN HELL'S NAME IS HE DOING!" yelled Holland as he rushed towards the cloud. Renton keep his aim straight down he hit the cloud and continued till he was at the center then he righted himself. Outside the cloud shook and the creatures flying in the air about it began to turn to dust as the cloud itself began to dissipate. Holland stopped short as he watched the spectacle unfold unbeknownst to him he and his brother mirrored each others actions and words at that point. "What in the blue Hell?"both said as the cloud fully dissipated leaving Renton to fall into Crimson as it flew underneath him.

* * *

Holland turned back towards the Gekko the Nirvash had already returned he looked and noticed that Renton was circling but stopped and was now on his way back. As Holland docked he notice that the rest of the crew had come to the launch bay in addition he noticed that Eureka was there with the kids, they seemed to be eagerly awaiting Renton's arrival. As the Crimson docked Renton slowly made his way out of the cockpit onto the floor. As soon as he got there his eyes locked with Eureka's and his normal frown turned into a smile a smile directed at her. Eureka couldn't even speak she acted on pure impulse and ran straight into Renton's arm tears streaming down her face and much to her surprise and the rest of the Gekkostate's he wrapped his arms about her and held her to his chest causing her to turn pink as she looked up at his smiling face. It was a perfect romantic moment until "UMPH!" 

Renton as he was torn away from Eureka and for the third time in the two months found himself on his face muttering incoherent words unheard by the smiling kids. The rest of the crew decided to leave and save the questions for another time. As he pulled himself up off the floor he was once again graced to have Eureka lay her head on his chest but pull it away as she felt him wince it was then that she noticed the warm red liquid in her finger tips she looked at her hand. "Blood." she looked back at Renton he had his hand on his left shoulder her gaze came down there were some large splotches of it on the floor by this time the kids had also noticed it. "Mama Renton's bleeding." said Maeter as she hugged her mama's leg. "Renton are you alright?" she asked worry creeping into her voice.

H straightened his stance his warm smile returning "Don't worry I'll be fine." his warm voice soothing the worry out of her heart. "Now you and the kids go get some rest okay I can tell you haven't slept in a while and the kids aren't use to be woken up so early."he said noting the morning sun it had to be at least 7:00AM. After reassuring her and the kids he was fine they finally walked off leaving him in the launch bay. Holland walked in just as the kids and Eureka left. Renton had already turned his back but he knew Holland was there.

"You want to know what happened out there, right?"he said as he stopped walking but did not turn around. "You could say that."said Holland as he leaned against the frame of stair chase. "Even if I wanted to tell you I honestly don't know what happened myself". With that said he began to walk back towards the Crimson and Holland began walking away too. Although he didn't think Holland heard it Renton fell to one knee. "You might want to get the gun shot fixed up."Holland said as an after note.

"It' not the gun shot, I used a lot of energy out there and now I'm getting the after affects. Besides I wouldn't worry about me if I were you, I plucked a tracer off the Gekko as I was coming in. Expect a visit from Ray and Charles in the next three or so days...oh and you might want to set a course for Guiana Central." He finished as he climbed into His LFO. Holland left the launch bay and passed by Eureka going in the opposite direction as he walked towards the bridge he gave her a sparring glance as she disappeared into the launch bay.

* * *

Renton was now fast asleep as Eureka looked down on his still form she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she lent down and caressed his face. She was moving closer and closer until she felt her lips touch his for a few of the briefest seconds. As she pulled back her face was inventing whole new shades of red and she felt light headed. She quickly removed herself from the shoulder of Crimson but not before giving one last glance at her sleeping hero and scurrying off. Unknown to her the whole thing had been caught on a camera and would come into play along with much teasing later on...

* * *

Holland walked along the empty hall so much didn't make sense so much was un answered he looked down at the small drive Renton had given he hoped it held the answers he was looking for. He was brought back to what Renton had said last, with the Gekko in this state Charles and Ray would be here in no time. Lastly he thought about where they were going on advice from Renton but he didn't mull it over too long, he had to get ready only a few days before Ray and Charles.

* * *

This is Lightning Master Zero here, sorry once again to all my fans who have been waiting diligently. As always post a review let me know what ya think. Peace out 

LMZ


End file.
